


Love Makes Fools of Us All

by LegitlySpelunking



Series: St. Petersburg Schemes and Shenanigans [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: April Fools Day, Humour, M/M, Post Season 1, Pranks, light sexual implications at the end, something of a crack fic, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitlySpelunking/pseuds/LegitlySpelunking
Summary: A silly little oneshot I threw together for April fool's day. Victor tries unsuccessfully to prank Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy April fools day to some degree, so I decided to celebrate in my own way by writing this fic
> 
> Quick note:
> 
> Yuuri = Japanese/Yuuri K.
> 
> Yuri = Russian/Yuri P. (Though I do call him Yurio as well)

It was another frigid early spring day in St. Petersburg and Victor and Yuuri were on their way to the rink for their morning practice. The two laughed and talked the whole walk there, the comfort they felt in their banter keeping them warm against the flurry of snow. When they arrived, Victor chivalrously held the door open for Yuuri who walked in and sighed in relief as he felt the blessing of electrical heating wash over him.

"Wow, I can't believe how cold it is outside! And it's almost April too!" Yuuri commented as he rubbed his hands together to restore heat to them. Well, the one that Victor hadn't been holding, anyway.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, it _is_ almost April," Victor noted, his tone holding hidden mischief. He hummed a chuckle and put a finger on his chin, cheerfully lost in thought as he continued walking on ahead of Yuuri.

"Oh, God. You're right," came the Russian Yuri's voice. He was standing by the water fountain filling up his water bottle. His voice held a deep dread and exasperation which was not unusual for the teen so Yuuri paid it no mind. That is until he directed his next words towards him. "You better watch your back, Katsudon."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked as he stopped walking.

"April fools day is coming up, and Victor _loves_ to pull pranks." He shot a rather dark glare towards the change room doors Victor had disappeared into, either not noticing or not caring that his fiance was not currently with him. Yuuri followed the gaze, quite surprised at the statement. Victor had never pulled any sort of pranks when they lived together, and he told Yuri as such.

"He must save it all for the first. Take my word for it, and _don't_ let your guard down." he advised with a stern point of his finger and eyes that held a past horror. With that, he turned and headed to the ice. The warning was a bit foreboding, but Yuuri brushed it off and quickly followed after Victor to the changeroom.

* * *

It was the morning of the First and Victor had spent the better part of it trying to prank his fiance but nothing was working. Yuuri was too damn observant for his own good and it was throwing a major wrench into Victor's plans. From the plastic wrap in the doorway he ducked underneath to the one he peeled off of the toilet seat, nothing seemed to phase Yuuri. He defused both the airhorn doorstopper and the one underneath his computer chair, as well as the rubber band wrapped around the hose when Victor had casually asked Yuuri to get him a glass of water from the kitchen sink.

Victor flopped onto the couch with a defeated sigh. Why weren't any of his pranks working? To make matters worse, Yuuri didn't even say anything to him regarding the unsuccessful attempts. He just wore a knowing smile and eyes that glinted with challenging mischief as if saying, "You'll have to try harder than that." Well, try he would.

He would not let Yuuri win this.

Yuuri joined his fiance on the couch and gave him a peck on the cheek, noticing his exhausted expression.

"Something wrong?" Yuuri asked sweetly. (Too sweetly for Victor's liking.)

"Didn't sleep too well last night," he responded quickly.

"Whatever you say," Yuuri shrugged at the obvious lie. He reached for the remote and Victor felt the beginnings of a smile as he tried to start their morning news program. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, a piece of tape was stuck over the sensor bar on the remote so the signal wouldn't reach. As per plan, Yuuri pressed the power button a number of times without result before staring at the object in his hand in puzzlement. Victor was about to declare his prank a successーfinally!ーand jump up and scream "April Fools!" when Yuuri wordlessly flipped the remote, used a nail to pick at the tape on the tip of it and peeled it off before successfully powering on the tv.

"Ah, there we go. Wonder how that got there," Yuuri mused coyly. With that same glint from before in his eyes, he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a single m&m from the bowl of mixed chocolate, Skittles and Reese's pieces Victor had deviously placed there and popped it in his mouth.

Victor silently fumed at the two additional failed attempts but said nothing. He still had a number of tricks up his sleeve. One of them would _have_ to work.

* * *

Victor headed to the rink ahead of Yuuri to set up his next plot under the lie that he needed extra practice so he could win his next competition and not lose to Yuuri. The lie wasn't totally untrue: he would _not_ lose to Yuuri, and by that he meant he _would_ prank him today, one way or another. Nobody else was at the rink yet and he got to work blowing up the packs of balloons he brought with him. Once finished laying his trap, he quickly ran outside and found a hiding spot where he could gauge Yuuri's reaction without being seen when he arrived.

It wasn't long before a rather bundled figure came into view and Victor rubbed his hands together in anticipation as they approached the door. Only one of his rink mates wore that many layers, the others already well accustomed to the climate, and the distinct black hair and blue glasses were a dead giveaway even from a distance. Yuuri was far away enough from Victor that he could not see his expression, but he imagined it was one of shock when he saw what appeared to be the entire arena filled with balloons, so much so that you could see them piled high against the window of the main door. Victor grinned to himself as Yuuri continued to stand and stare for a moment. Then without hesitating he opened the door wide.

Much to Victor's dismay, the Japanese man did not seem the least bit surprised when he was _not_ in fact met with a sea of CO2-filled rubber in front of him. Brown eyes flitted to the back of the door where a number of them had been taped to the window to create [the illusion](https://deepfriedbits.com/2015/04/20/balloon-prank-fake-out/) and without so much as a second glance, he entered the empty arena. Victor frowned at this, and growled in frustration as Yuuri stepped over the invisible tripwire he had set up. He didn't seem phased by that one either. Oh, well. He wasn't out of ideas yet. Plus, even if he didn't fool his fiance, he was sure some of his other rink mates would fall for it at least, and let himself smile at the thought.

By the time Victor showed up for practice, Yuuri had already untangled the laces that Victor had purposefully knotted and was on the ice. He looked so graceful, jet-black hair flowing in the wind, serene grace written on his face as he glided… Victor let his stresses fade away for a moment as he silently observed him. Said stresses returned the moment he pulled out his skates and sat down to put them on. It took him a solid 5 minutes, 4 of which were used purely to untangle the mess the skates had somehow managed to find themselves in. It seemed Yuuri had served him some revenge. It was rather unfair, Victor thought, seeing as he had yet to successfully prank Yuuriーthe key word being "yet", but his time was running out.

As they went about their practice, Victor found himself focused more on skating than on schemes, but as the sun's rays illuminated the rink in a glowing orange and began to elongate their shadows, Victor was reminded of the time, or rather lack thereof and began to grow desperate. His attempts thus far had been weak at best; child's play. In order to best Yuuri, he would have to up his game and step it up a notch. He got a plan and put it into motion. He didn't want it to have to come to this, but he needed to prank Yuuri _at least_ once before the day was done.

Only the so called podium family remained in the arena, all of the other athletes having long since finished their practice and headed home. The two Yuri's had also finished some time ago and were currently waiting in the benches. The older Yuuri sat on the edge of his seat, eyes glued on his fiance who remained on the ice, while the younger Yuri sat some distance away, pretending not to watch as he regarded his phone with a scowl.

The older Russian was skating a final run-through of one of his new routines, already well acquainted with the choreography despite having learnt it only recently. The jumps and spins were a non-issue given his experience and were only made difficult by a lack of stamina, which would factor well into his plan. He felt Yuuri's eyes on him, as they always were, as they should be. _Perfect._ Coming right out of his step sequence, Victor launched straight into a jump and rotated 4 times before landing on the blade rather wobbly and falling. Yuuri gasped and called his name as he dramatically sprawled out on the ice. He was evidently worried, but the sentiment was unneeded. Victor, perfectly fine, feigned a noise of pain and shifted slightly and heard Yuuri's hurried footsteps move towards the rink. " _Yes, that's it, Yuuri. Just come a little closer, and then_ _ー"_

"It's a trap," Yurio's unamused voice said before Yuuri set foot on the ice.

"What do you mean, a trap?" the Japanese skater demanded, angered that he would suggest such a thing.

"Just look at him. Who even falls like that?" he jabbed at the unmoving form of the older gold medalist.

"It's not my fault Victor's so gorgeous," Yuuri retorted, ready to run to his side.

Victor half-moaned, half-whined Yuuri's name, making brown eyes quiver with worry and Yurio snapped.

"Oh, for fuー" he started and stormed across the ice leaving Yuuri at the edge, biting his bottom lip nervously. The blond stood over Victor, arms crossed and visibly unimpressed, and delivered a swift kick to his abdomen. Not enough to do damage, but enough to put an end to the damn charade. This earned a gasp of pain from Victor and one of shock from Yuuri, but he paid no mind and barked at the man on the ice.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing my knife shoes, or else you'd _really_ have a reason to lie there. Now get up and stop acting like a goddamn drama queen."

Victor covered the blow with one arm while using the other to push himself up. "Okay, okay. Jeez," he relinquished. He got up and threw a glance at his very concerned fiance. "I'm alright, Yuuri," he told him and saw him noticeably relax.

"Damn right," Yurio shot before he made his way off the ice. Victor followed shortly after and was met with Yuuri, still upset, but less with concern and now more tinged with irritation.

"Why would you try and trick me like that?" he lectured Victor, towering over him as he sat on the bench to remove his skates.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to prank you. I don't know what I was thinking…" he apologized guiltily, fiddling with the laces and keeping his eyes fixed on them.

"That's just it: You weren't," Yuuri said sternly. His tone then lightened as he sat down next to Victor and helped him with his skates. "I was worried about you. I thought you had seriously gotten hurt."

"You keep continuing to surprise me. I guess I just wanted to prove that I could still surprise _you_ , since you seemed so unphased by all of the pranks I tried to pull on you today," he confessed, finally meeting Yuuri's gaze.

"You never _stop_ surprising me. I'm just immune to pranks," Yuuri said with pride.

"How _are_ you so immune anyway?" Victor asked.

"My sister used to pull pranks on me all of the time growing up. Same with Nishigori, and the other kids at school. When it came to college in Detroit, you wouldn't _believe_ the kinds of stuff people would pull. I even learned a couple good tricks myself. With all of my combined experiences, I know what to look out for," he explained simply.

Victor nodded in understanding when a thought suddenly struck him. "Wait, if you have so much knowledge about pranks, why didn't you do anything to me? Well, except tangle my skates, anyway."

"I love you, Victor. I don't ever want to lie to you or hurt you in any way, shape or form, no matter how small, so I didn't pull anything. And that includes your skates, by the way," Yuuri told him.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"That's revenge for last year!" an angry teenaged voice yelled, already far away.

" _That's_ what you did to him last year?"

Victor rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"And here I thought you had done something totally overboard, what with the look in Yurio's eyes when he told me how much you loved April fools," Yuuri laughed.

"I _may_ have tied everyone's skates together. Just maybe. It took a really long time to undo and ended up costing practice time."

"Well in that case, when we get back home, maybe I'll let you tie something else, hmm?" Yuuri suggested in a low whisper with half-lidded eyes as he traced Victor's bottom lip. He gave a seductive smirk before walking away leaving Victor rooted to the spot, cheeks tinged red, mouth hanging open at the unexpected burst of eros-like confidence.

"Y-Yuuri!" he stammered, and it was all he could say before hurriedly chasing after him.

"April fools," Yuuri said with a teasing grin.

"Oh, you wish! I'm holding you to that promise." Victor brought an arm around Yuuri's waist which he happily accepted and the two headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> (The closest I'll ever get to writing smut.)
> 
> For anyone following me & keeping up with my work (first of all, thank you!), I normally upload once a week on Sunday evenings, but since I'm uploading today, expect a new story next Sunday rather than this coming one.
> 
> That aside, I hope you enjoyed this, and maybe even got some ideas for some harmless pranks to pull on your friends and family. I threw this together in a matter of days, so I hope it was decent! Reviews sustain me, so please don't be shy to leave them!


End file.
